Escenas perdidas
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Un viaje a su pasado le hará recordar escenas perdidas en su mente...Cuando conocí a Sasuke Uchiha supe que mi vida jamás volvería a ser la misma.


**capítulo único:**

**.**

**.**

**ESCENAS PERDIDAS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Un viaje a su pasado le hará recordar escenas perdidas en su mente..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando conocí a Sasuke Uchiha supe que mi vida _**jamás **_volvería a ser la misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yo aún no puedo olvidarte._

_Aún no puedo creerlo por completo._

_Incluso hoy, aún no puedo enviarte lejos, así._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté cuando el sol dio de lleno en mi rostro, tuvé que cerrar los ojos nuevamente y me arrastré sobre la superficie acolchada donde minutos antes me encontraba dormida. Estiré mi brazo aún con los ojos cerrados y mis dedos rozaron una perilla metálica, en cuanto abrí la puerta caí de lleno al duro suelo de tierra.

―Mierda― Me quejé al sentir el ardor en mis codos y mis rodillas desnudas.

Me había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero de mi camioneta. Mis ojos se encontraron con un hermoso amanecer en plena carretera, me levanté despacio sacudiendo mi ropa y quitando el polvo de ella. Mis ojos se clavaron en el hermoso paisaje y una ráfaga de viento meceó mi cabello rosado.

_**Extraño**_, lo sé.

Acomodé mi corta y ajustada falda gris estampada y la blusa de tirantes holgada de volados color blanca con lunares rojos. Me abracé a mi misma cubriéndome del frío de la mañana, ya que lo único abrigado que llevaba puesto eran unas botas negras sin taco por encima de mis rodillas. Apoyé mis manos en mi cintura estirándome, dormir en una camioneta no es para nada cómodo, desvié la vista observándo por sobre mi hombro a mi _**acompañante **_que se encontraba en el asiento del co-piloto.

―Bien― Suspiré y volví la vista al cielo azul, el sol ya había salido iluminando todo a su paso ―Hora de irnos, Sakura― Me reí al hablarme a mi misma y caminé de regreso a mi camioneta color plata.

Cerré las puertas y en cuando me senté en el asiento del piloto observé el desorden del asiento trasero, colillas de cigarrillos, latas de cerveza vacía, envoltorios de dulces y mi bolso con ropa se encontraba abrierto y la ropa regada por el suelo del coche.

―Nos queda un largo viaje― Susurre tomando mi móvil del suelo del coche y observando la pantalla.

_14 llamadas perdidas._

―Y seguirán _**perdidas**_― Comenté tirando el móvil al asiento trasero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Voy a reescribirla otra vez._

_Nuestra historia no va a terminar, voy a enterrar la realidad, _

_que lentamente se filtra dentro de mi piel._

_Por ahora, la reescribo una vez más._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, hacía una semana había cumplido veintiun años y hacía tres días había inciado este _**extraño **_viaje.

_**A mi pasado.**_

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_El inicio de un nuevo comienzo contigo y yo sonrió._

_En caso de que vayas a dejarme,_

_me encontraría en una pequeña habitación sin salida._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Yo conocí a Sasuke dos semanas después de cumplir dieciocho años. Mi mejor amigo, Naruto, insistió en ir a la fiesta que se realizaría en el departamento de su mejor amigo. Yo __**no**__ quería pero acabé aceptando._

_La primera vez que lo vi, rodeado de gente, en la oscuridad de su departamento y ebria, creía haber visto un __**ángel, **__con el tiempo me di cuenta que él __**no**__ era un ángel, era el mismo __**demonio **__hecho hombre._

―_Sakura_―_ Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo al sentir su aliento en mi cuello y no pude evitar gemir al sentir el frío de la botella de cerveza rozar mi espalda mojando la delgada tela de mi vestido negro._

_Volteé despacio, encarándolo. La escasa luz no me permitía apreciarlo bien, era de mi altura, aunque yo llevaba unas botas negras de tacón, era fuerte y musculoso pero no exagerado pero lo que más me gusto fueron sus __**ojos**__. Negros, profundos, hipnotizantes, __**vacíos.**_

―_Tu debes ser el amigo de Naruto_―_ Murmure acercándome más a él._

_Allí fue cuando vi por primera vez esa sonrisa déspota y arrogante que __**sellaría **__mi futuro. No sabía __**como **__conocía mi nombre, aunque lo más seguro es que la respuesta tuviera nombre y apellido. Naruto Uzumaki. _

―_¡Ah!_―

_En cuanto tuve control de mi ya nos estabamos besando en su habitación, la música se colaba por la puerta cerrada y la oscuridad nos rodeaba. Mi vestido cayó sin cuidado al suelo, junto con su camisa y sus pantalones. El azabache me empujó sin cuidado contra la cama y se posicionó sobre mi._

―_Naruto tiene amigas muy hermosas_―_ Murmuro en mi oído._

_Yo sonreí de lado mientras acariciaba sus pectorales y bajaba lentamente mi mano introduciéndola en sus boxers. Sentí su pequeño gemido contra la piel de mi cuello cuando tomé entre mi mano ese duro y caliente trozo de carne y lo acaricié lentamente, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a besar mi cuello. Mis movimientos se hicieron más ligeros y salvajes sobre su miembro, deslicé mi mano lentamente y luego más rápido apretándolo fuerte al momento de llegar a la punta, unos movimientos más y sentí el líquido caliente bañar mi mano. Él sonrió mientras se acababa de quitar los boxers y me besó. _

―_Ah― Gemí cuando sentí como uno de sus largos dedos entraba en mi vagina y comenzaba a moverlo en circulos estirando mis paredes vaginales. _

_Me acabó de quitar la ropa y senti como su miembro volvía a endurecerse, tomó un preservativo de su mesita de noche y el latex se ajustó perfectamente a su grande y erecto pene._

―_¿Lista?_―_ Preguntó arrogante._

―_Solo hazlo_―_ Le ordene rodando los ojos._

_Él largó una risita baja y me penetró de una sola estocada que arrancó un sonoro gemido de mis labios. Comenzó con un vaivén lento, estimulando aún más mi vagina hasta convertirse en un salvaje movimiento que solo lograba arrancar sonoros gemidos de mi boca. Acaricé su espalda con mis manos bajando despacio por ella y apreté sus nalgas a medida que las penetraciones aumentaban de nivel, cerré mis ojos de placer, él solo apoyó su frente contra la mía, observando mis reacciones mientras me embestía. En una última embestida sentí mis paredes vaginales apresar su miembro y como su pene volvía a su estado de flacidez normal. Se quitó de mi y se recostó a mi lado mientras recuperabamos el aliento y entonces lo recordé. Las__** palabras **__de Naruto antes de llegar al departamento del Uchiha._

_(―Sasuke es bueno pero es un __**mujeriego**__―)_

_(―Él solo__** usa **__a las mujeres por placer―)_

_(―__**No **__caigas en su juego―)_

_Tragué grueso mientras la voz de Naruto retumbaba en mis oídos me levanté tambaleante de la cama. Sasuke me miró con el ceño fruncido aún desnudo entre las sábanas revueltas._

―_Hora de irme_―_ Comenté mientras buscaba mi ropa en el suelo._

_Él me observó mientras me vestía y se sentó en la cama quitándose el condón usado y cubriendo su cadera con la sábana._

―_¿Estás segura que te quieres ir?― Preguntó con una media sonrisa, galante y __**seguro **__de si mismo._

―_Si― Respondí mientras me acercaba a él ―La pase muy bien― Susurre cerca de sus labios y lo bese._

_Sonreí mientras caminaba a la puerta. Sasuke era un mujeriego, un atractivo mujeriego que solo usaba a las mujeres y yo __**no **__quería ser una más de su colección. Había estado toda mi vida cuidándome de los hombres así, evitando enamorarme y que me lastimarán._

_Y acabé enamorada del __**peor**__._

―_¿Me das tu número?― Me pregunto antes de salir de su dormitorio._

_Sonreí mientras volteba a verlo._

―_Pídeselo a Naruto―_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te beso como si nada estuviera mal._

_No puedo abandonar tu dulce presencia._

_No hay tal cosa como un final entre nosotros._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saqué un cigarrillo de la guantera de mi coche y lo encedí con cuidado evitando soltar el volante y chocar. Llevaba conduciendo todo el día, aún había rastros de mi almuerzo en el suelo de mi camioneta, una hamburguesa y una soda, cuyos envoltorios estaban tirados en algún lugar del vehículo. Exalé el humo por la boca acabando el cigarro con esa última calada y lo tiré por la ventana. El sol se había ocultado hacía unas horas, sumiéndome en una profunda oscuridad, la carretera estaba desierta y yo necesitaba descansar en una cama. Subí el volumen de la música y encontré con la mirada una posada a orillas de la carretera. Sonreí al ver la terrorifica casa.

―¿Estás cansado?― Le pregunte volteando el rostro al asiento del co-piloto, sonreí de lado mientras disminuía la velocidad y agarraba el pequeño camino de tierra que daba a la posada ―Pues pasaremos la noche allí― Dije señalando el lugar y estacionando junto a la vieja y tenebrosa casa ―¿Qué te parece? Da miedo―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_De nuevo es así. Ficción en la Ficción._

_No puedo olvidarte. Ficción en la Ficción._

_Estoy escribiendo una historia que jamás terminará en mi corazón._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Yo no tenía una familia convencional. Mis padres solo se hablaban para discutir y mi hermano mayor había abandonado el manicomio que era mi casa hacía tres meses para irse a vivir con sus amigos. Mi vida era común, rutinaria, monótona, hasta que __**conocí **__a Sasuke Uchiha y él se convirtió en mi válvula de __**escape.**_

―_Que romántico_―_ Comenté confundida por su actuar._

_Sasuke __**jamás**__ era romántico. Él sonrió de medio lado, galante, como __**solo él **__podía hacerlo y se sentó a mi lado en la alfombra que adornaba el piso de su departamento. La chimenea estaba encedida siendo la única iluminación del lugar. Realmente era romántico y __**extraño**__._

―_Te llevaré hasta el __**cielo**_―_ Me susurro al oído._

_Yo temblé al sentir su aliento en mi cuello, él se separó despacio de mi y dejo una botella de lícor entre ambos._

―_¿Qué es esto?_―

―_Licor de cereza_―_ Contesto abriendo la botella _―_No sé porque razón me hace pensar en ti cada vez que lo bebo_―_ Susurro con una sonrisa de lado._

_Su aliento chocó de lleno con mi rostro y posó la botella entre mis labios, el líquido alohólico y dulce quemó mi garganta al pasar por ella y los besos del Uchiha quemaron la piel de mi cuello. Tomó un gran trago de licor mientras yo besaba su cuello y sus manos se entrometieron por dentro de mi blusa. Me recostó despacio en la alfombra dejando la botella de lado y besó mis labios de forma lenta y lujuriosa. Su lengua entraba despacio en mi boca recorriéndola por completo, se acomodó entre mis piernas y sentí como su miembro se erectaba contra mi bajo vientre aún cubierto por la molesta ropa. _

―_Sakura_―_ Me llamó separándose de mi._

_Abrí los ojos observando su pálido y varonil rostro iluminado por la luz de la chimenea y observé como sacaba una píldora blanca de un frasco color naranja._

―_¿Qué es eso?_―_ Pregunté dudosa cuando apoyó la píldora en mis labios._

―_Esto me __**ayudará**__ a llevarte al cielo_―_ Susurro en mi oído._

_Yo gemí al sentir como me embestia despacio aún con la ropa puesta y tomé esa píldora color blanca._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me aferraré a ti. Ficción en la Ficción._

_No te dejaré ir. Ficción en la Ficción._

_Incluso hoy aún estoy en esa historia, _

_en que tú y yo no hemos terminado en la ficción._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tenía ciertas adiciones que yo_**adquirí**__._

Pasé la toalla blanca por mi humedo cabello y encedí la televisión, el cuarto era pequeño aunque cómodo y no podía quejarme, era lo mejor que podía pagar. Me tiré sobre la cama, ya me había puesto el pijama, un pantalón holgado color rosa y una blusa manga larga color gris. Busqué alguna película en la televisión y cepille mi cabello, mañana antes de irme lo peinaría para que quedará mejor.

Escuhé mi móvil sonar desde mi bolso pero decidí ignorarlo, en lugar de eso abrí un paquete de papas y una soda.

―Si nos damos prisa creo que mañana llegaremos― Comenté.

Y nuevamente volvió. El vacío. El dolor. La _**soledad.**_

Apegué las luces y tomé el frasco de pastillas de mi bolso.

_Alprazolam._

Lo mejor para dormir. Me tomé una pastilla y me recosté en la cama. Debía descansar, mañana sería un_** largo **_día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En este momento sólo hay historias felices aquí._

_La historia más feliz de todas es solo la de nosotros dos. _

_Diferente a la realidad._

_Está escrito aquí, esto lentamente se esta llenando._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Luego de salir por dos meses con Sasuke Uchiha supe que lo nuestro __**solo**__ era sexo hasta que comenzó con sus celos y supe que ya __**no**__ salimos solo por sexo. Eramos novios y eso me hizo inmensamente __**feliz.**_

_Porque yo __**amaba **__a Sasuke Uchiha._

_Eramos novios desde hacía dos años y desde hacía dos años solía drogarme y embrigarme con él, mis amigas decían que lo nuestro iba a acabar __**muy mal **__y de cierta forma lo hizó. Cuando sus celos se salieron de control, __**tuve **__que dejarlo. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Corro hacia ti y te abrazo._

_Nunca podré dejarte ir de mis brazos._

_No hay tal cosa como un final entre nosotros._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Vamos_―_ Murmuro Ino saliendo del coche._

_Hacía dos meses que Sasuke y yo nos habíamos dejado y hacía quince días que no sabía __**nada **__de él. Era viernes por la noche e Ino había insistido en ir a uno de los pub más famoso de la ciudad. Yo sonreí al ingresar al lugar y el aroma a tabaco y alcohol nos inundo. Las luces de colores iluminaban el lugar repleto de gente y la música hacía que te comunicaras a los gritos. Ino se paró a mi lado con una media sonrisa y avanzamos a la barra donde pedimos un tequila para comenzar. _

―_¡Ven, vamos a bailar!_―_ Grito la rubia tirando de mi mano._

_Sonreí internándonos en ese mar de gente. Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando comencé a sentirme un poco mareada, habíamos bebido demasiado -más de lo acostumbrado- Ino grito eufórica cantando la canción que resonaba por el lugar en ese momento, yo reí con ella y mis ojos recorrieron el lugar. Fue en ese momento que volví a __**verlo**__. Lo reconocería en cualquier lado. Su cabello azabache con destellos azulados, su rostro varonil y atractivo, su sonrisa macabra y sádica y sus ojos negros, filosos, profundos, __**hirientes.**_

―_Sasuke_―_ Susurre su nombre asustada._

―_Sakura ¿Qué te ocurre?_―_ Me pregunto la rubia preocupada acercándose a mi._

―_Él va a matarme_―_ Murmere asustada, mis ojos no se despegaban de __**él.**_

―_¿De quién hablas?_―

_Sasuke juró el día en que lo deje que __**no **__volvería a estar con ningún otro hombre o iba a __**matarme**__, yo conocía a Sasuke desde hacía casi dos años y sabía que él __**siempre **__cumplía su palabra._

―_¡Él va a matarme!_―_ Grite asustada y sali corriendo de allí intentando perderlo pero en lugar de eso, solo logré perder a Ino._

_Yo no estaba con nadie, en realidad. Aunque había salido un par de veces con Sasori, un amigo de mi hermano mayor, pero Sasori__** nunca **__logró hacerme sentir lo que sentía cuando Sasuke me hacía el amor. Ahora él lo sabía e iba a hacerme __**pagar**__ por eso. Yo solo quería huir, de__** él. **__No quería verlo pero al final __**siempre **__corría a sus brazos._

―_Sakura_―_ Me saludó, tragué grueso cuando él tomó mi mano con fuerza _―_Vamos_―_ Ordenó tirando de mi brazo._

―_¡Suéltame!_―_ Chille entre gritos mientras avanzabamos a la salida del lugar. _

―_¿No me extrañaste?_―_ Pregunto sádico soltándome de golpe a las afueras del pub._

_Las lágrimas ya bañaban mi rostro, corriendo mi maquillaje. Sasuke rió, como __**siempre **__y me acorroló contra la pared._

―_Te vi con él_―_ Me susurro al oído, yo temblé de miedo _―_¿Sabes que él no te ama? Solo __**yo**__ puedo amarte_―_ Sentenció con una media sonrisa _―_Porque tu __**no**__ sabes amar _―_ Se burló de mi _―_Porque estás rota, Sakura_―

―_¡No!_―_ Grite golpeándolo en el pecho, pero para él eran simples caricias _―_Yo si sé amar, él único que esta roto y __**enfermo**__ aquí eres tu ¡Por eso te deje!_―_ Grite entre hipidos recibiendo como respuesta una carcajada burlona._

― _Si yo quisiera tenerte __**jamás**__ te hubieras ido_―_ Me susurro al oído._

―_¿Qué haces con ella?_―_ Grito Ino apareciendo en escena._

_Sasuke rechistó por lo bajo al ver la rubia y se alejó de prisa de mi._

―_Déjala, tranquila_―_ Le dijo la de ojos celestes alejándome de él, yo seguía sumida en mi llanto _―_Ustedes ya no son nada ¡Entiéndelo!_―_ Le grito._

_El azabache desvió la vista encendiendo un cigarrillo sin importarle los gritos de mi mejor amiga. Ino lo miró furiosa y tiró de mi mano alejándonos de él. _

―_Sakura_―_ Me llamó cuando ya estabamos a unos metros de él, temblé de __**miedo**__ al oír su voz pero aún así ninguna de las dos detuvimos el paso, inlcuso nos apresuramos aún más para poder llegar al coche de Ino de una buena vez _―_Siempre serás __**mía**_―

_Luego de eso, __**volví **__con él y nuestra relación se transformó en un ida y vuelta, un círculo bastante __**enfermo**__, entre drogas, alcohol y sexo. Un círculo del que __**ninguno **__quería salir._

_¿Por qué? __**Por amor.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_De nuevo es así. Ficción en la Ficción._

_No puedo olvidarte. Ficción en la Ficción._

_Estoy escribiendo una historia, _

_que jamás terminará en mi corazón._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté de golpe, mi pecho subía y bajaba y unas gotas de sudor recorrían mi frente. Observé la hora en mi móvil, las cinco de la mañana. El sol aún no salía.

―Bien, hora de volver al camino― Susurre levantándome de la cama.

Me cambié de ropa, colocándome un jean azul oscuro ajustado, las botas del día anterior por encima, una blusa de tirantes negra y una camisa de jean desprendida por encima. Peine y arregle mi cabello, me maquille mejorando un poco mi desmejorado rostro y metí todo en mi coche.

―Aquí tiene― Murmure pagando la noche a la dueña de la posada.

―Gracias, linda. Vuelve pronto― Comentó la anciana detrás de mi.

Yo solo sonreí a modo de despedida y salí de allí. Subí a mi camioneta nuevamente y observé la oscuridad de la carretera que me esperaba por delante, doble las mangas de mi camisa hasta mi codos y arranqué mi coche sumiéndome nuevamente en _**mi viaje**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me aferraré a ti. Ficción en la Ficción._

_No te dejaré ir. Ficción en la Ficción._

_Incluso hoy aún estoy en esa historia, _

_en que tú y yo no hemos terminado en la ficción._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_No recuerdo hacía __**cuanto **__me drogaba, solo sabía que esto me hacía sentir mejor, por lo menos por un __**momento**__. _

_Eso me dijo Sasuke antes de introducirme en__** su **__mundo. Oscuro y perverso, __**como él.**_

_Fue una madrugada, yo aún tenía veinte años y llevabamos dos años y medio de novios, con nuestras peleas y reconciliaciones, cuando él quisó probar algo más __**fuerte.**_

―_Es que... Ya no quiero drogarme más_―_ Murmure mientras cubría mi cuerpo desnudo con la oscura sábana._

_Los padres de Sasuke habían muerto cuando él apenás era un niño, su hermano se sumió en su mundo, se fue a estudiar a otro país y dejó a su pequeño hermano solo al cuidado de su tío. Al cumplir los dieciséis años, Madara Uchiha emancipó a su sobrino y Sasuke era __**legalmente **__mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que __**quisiera.**_

―_Sakura_―_ Murmuro aproximándose a la cama, solo vestía un boxer negro, acarició mis labios con los suyos y me mostró lo que traía entre sus manos _―_La __**última **__vez, pequeña_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Voy a decir esto una vez más._

_Ahora mismo tu estás junto a mi._

_Estoy creyendo en eso._

_Pero es una ficción._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sentí las lágrimas bajar despacio por mis pálidas mejillas, intenté limpiarlas con la manga de mi camisa pero fue imposible.

_**Seguían cayendo. **_

―Es bastante estúpido llorar por ti―

Entonces_** lo vi. **_Estacioné mi coche a un lado de la carretera, baje despacio del vehículo y observé al sol salir sin apuro, dejándo tonos anaranjados en el cielo. Habíamos _**llegado.**_ A un risco, un peñasco, un abismo de rocas.

La caida era _**increible.**_

_(―Sasuke ¿Dónde estamos?―)_

_(―En mi paraíso terrenal. Aquí... Mis padres chocaron... Aquí mi __**familia **__murió―)_

―Pensé que te gustaría― Murmure a mi acompañante que descanzaba entre mis brazos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Soy un escritor que perdió su propósito._

_¿Cómo se supone que voy a escribir el final de esta novela?_

_Te Amo. Te Amo. Te Amo. _

_Sigo escribiendo esas dos palabras,_

_colocando la cálida pluma en un viejo papel manchado en lágrimas._

_Esta historia no puede ser feliz o triste._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―_Sasuke_―_ Susurré asustada _―_No quiero_―

_Él bufó a mi lado y se recostó en la cama._

―_Mejor. Más para mi_―

_Observé como colocaba la jeringa cargada en su brazo y poco a poco fue introduciendo toda la carga en sus venas. Sonrió y sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los míos, tiró la jeringa vacía a un lado y me besó posicionándose sobre mi._

―_Te amo_―_ Susurro contra mis labios y era una de esas __**pocas **__veces en que me lo decía._

_Lástima que __**siempre **__fuera efecto de la droga._

―_Yo también te amo, Sasuke_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo una historia feliz._

_Pero todo esto es sólo un deseo... Aún._

**.**

**.**

**.**

―Te extraño― Susurre y una ráfaga de viento sopló contra mi cuerpo.

_(―Sasuke, despierta. Despierta, amor ¡Sasuke!―)_

Las lágrimas bajaron lenta y tortuosamente por mis mejillas.

―Sasuke―

_(―Por favor, mi amor. Despierta. Vamos, despierta―)_

―Es hora de dejarte ir― Comenté secando las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y entonces clavé mis ojos en _**quien**_ me había acompañado todo el viaje.

_(―Lo siento. Murió. Tuvo una sobredosis―)_

La_** urna **_donde descanzaban las cenizas del amor de mi vida.

Apreté los parpados con fuerza, dándome valor y lancé sus cenizas al fondo de aquel barranco, donde sus padres habían muerto y donde al fin podía dejarlo descanzar en _**paz.**_

Escuché mi móvil sonar en mi bolsillo, sonreí al ver _**su nombre **_en la pantalla y contesté.

―Hola―

―_Sakura-chan ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?_―Chillo Naruto furioso desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica, yo solo reí ante su reclamo ―_¡No te rías! Estoy muy preocupado llevo días llamándote y no contestas. Nadie sabe donde estas metida_―Me reclamó.

Era normal que estuviera así. Después de la muerte de Sasuke, hacía unos cinco meses, me había sumido en mi misma, al principio solo lloraba, las lágrimas caían solas por mis mejillas, yo_** no **_podía evitarlo, luego llego la ira y la rabia, luego llegó la _**culpa **_y la depresión.

―Tranquilo, Naruto. Volveré pronto―Murmure mientras sentía los primeros rayos del sol acariciar mi rostro.

―_Iré por ti_―Hablo como si fuera mi hermano mayor ―_Dime ya en donde estás_―

Yo cerré mi ojos, sonreí y respiré el aire puro de un_** nuevo día**_.

_Sonríe._

_Respira._

_Sigue._

―Estoy en paz, Naruto―

Porque hoy... Al fin llegaba _**la paz**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Soy feliz. Ficción en la Ficción._

_Nosotros estamos juntos. Ficción en la Ficción._

_Ahora es el Comienzo. Ficción en la Ficción._

_No hay final. Ficción en la Ficción._

_En La Ficción. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

He aquí un nuevo _fanfic _que se me ocurría tras buscar la traducción de la letra de esta canción. Se llama "_Fiction"_ y la canta _Beast._

Me encantó esa canción, sobre todo por las palabras y el mensaje que emité y así se me ocurrió esta idea.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y les agradecería aún más si se tomarán un momentito para comentar.

Espero que halla quedado claro, las partes en cursiva eran recuerdos, el resto era el viaje realizado por Sakura hasta el risco donde los padres de Sasuke murieron. Su acompañante siempre fueron las cenizas del Uchiha y a pesar que su relación era algo enferma, Sakura lo amaba y cuando al fin pudo dejarlo ir, Sakura encontró al paz para poder seguir con su vida. La historia siempre estuvo enfocada desde su punto de vista y Sakura siempre fue la narradora.

En fin, me despido. Nos leemos pronto.

Blue Cherry.

**.**

**.**

¿Reviews?

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
